Zerosa McKnight
by ZerosaBeebe
Summary: After a very tense and deadly year, Zerosa McKnight has started off her seinor year already with using her vampire powers to disrupt the class room. then comes along Claude, an elite vampire who has come to introduce her to his world,The Monster world,and make her his life mate or life slave?
1. Chapter 1

"Freak." They laughed as I fell to the ground, my sketch book flying from my grasp. Pain seared my elbow and knee, as I picked myself up off the ground, rubbing the skin that burned from the rapid healing.

"What's this?" Derek the football quarter back, picks up the worn and ragged sketch book and flips through the pages. "Pictures of you're dead friends? The only friends you can get?" They all laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, his cheerleader girlfriend, Grace, mashed to his side.

I sneered, disgusted, "Yeah, yeah, hardy har-har. Very funny, now give me my book back." I reached for it, but he jerked it out of my grasp. His grin getting wider more amused at my helplessness. Grace smiled cruelly, showing her pearly whites, at me as well as giving me the once over while smirking distastefully, like she should be the one disgusted. I wanted to smack her senseless using my vamp strength so bad and rip that fake hair extension right off her pretty little head, but I, thankfully, reframed from it.

"Now why would I do that? It would mean the end to all our fun. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he dangled the sketch book above my head, wanting me to jump and beg for it. I stood my ground unmoving, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of my vulnerability.

"What? Not going to jump?" he looks at his friends and grins while I glare at him. "How about run then." he flung it in the air toward the water fountain. I gasped as a rush of wind blows it off course and it barely misses the inside rims, settling down on the lining of it. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Disappointed groans filled the air behind me."How could you miss that, man?" Derek punched the guy who criticized him and frowned.

"Must've been the wind. 'Cause I know that should have made it in." he glared at me. His eyes strayed off behind me and he sneered while backing up. "Come on lets' get outta here an' leave the freak to talk to herself." they stalk off but not before Derek throws me one last look of resentment. When he turned his head and disappeared behind the corner, I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him the bird when I heard laughter behind me, I jumped.

"That wasn't very nice." Jared put his hand on my shoulder, still laughing.

I held my hand to my chest where my heart was hammering and slapped him on the arm, "Holy- do you always have to sneak up on someone?!" I shook my head and tightened the strap to my bag. "The stupid jerk deserves it, and much more." I let out an angry chuckle, "Much, much more."

Jared laughed and brings' me back my sketch book, but before he hands it to me, he picks at the edge of it, looking down at me.

Immediately, I understand that he wants to look at my sketches and I vigorously shake my head. "There aint no way, so you can go ahead and give it back right now." I held my hand out, the other on my hip, waiting for him to plop it into my hand.

He still holds it in his hand," I thought 'aint' aint a word?" he snickers at me. I try to fake a sneer," It is now; they put it in the dictionary because bozos like you wouldn't stop using it. Now hand my book." Hand still outwards, I cross my other arm underneath my breast. His eyes follow and he grins as he hands over my sketch book. As soon as I took it and put it in my bag, he grabbed my hand and whirled me around in a dancers spin. My black skirt twirled as I giggled, showing more skin than I would have liked but I allowed it.

"Look at you. Radiant as ever in your black attire. Starting your senior year off with a bang huh?" he slowed me to a stop and steadied me when I started to wobble. I laughed, dizziness taking over.

"I suppose so. It helps a little, ya' know my best friend being the star quarter back to scare off the evil bad people." I fix my wayward skirt and smiled up at him. Jared Hicks was the star quarter back and my best friend other than Jezebell Desiree, Shail Freish and Cybilla Mithci, he was the first to treat me with kindness when I moved down here from Washington. The others didn't notice me till I tripped and somehow 'moved' Graces' food try in front of her face, then they started to treat me the way Jared did, with kindness, like I was one of them. Though they were good friends I still missed Poppy and Caster. Jared reminded me of them, he's carefree style like Caster's and a badass temper like Poppy's, that didn't help at all. Jared was a tall brunette with hair that swept in front of his eyes and nice broad shoulders as well as biceps that can easily pick me up in just a second, his bright green eyes making him appear hard to approach.

Jared sings his arm around my shoulder and leads me to my first period. "Come on Miss Thang, bells about to ring and you don't want to be late for class now do you?"

I grumble as we walk, "Ugh, why wouldn't I?" He laughs out loud and I could feel it rumble through his chest. It gave me a warm feeling that I had a friend as nice as him


	2. Chapter 2

And thats where it all went to hell.  
As soon as I walked into class and waved goodbye to Jared,I turned and stopped in stopped in midstep. Everyone was staring at me, giving me the death stare or sending me thoughts of hatred for being friends with the most popular guy in school. I spotted Jareds younger sister, Panielia, waving at me and smiling, pointing to the seat beside of her when she caught my eyes. I shrugged past the perky witchs and sat down next to her.  
"Hey." I pulled the chair out from the lab table and set down my sketch book, my fingers still clutching it though to make sure no one else tried to demolish it.  
"Hiyya! So how was your summer? Oh wait. I should know you spent it with me!" she laughed. "I'm so slow aren't I?" She laughed again oblivous to the stares she was gaining from the other students. Her happy-go-lucky style was what I liked most about Panelia, she always had a smile to give everyone. She was goregous too, sometimes I got confused because of it and thought that she was a hamies witch, witchs of youth and beauty, and talked to her about spells. SHe would look at me funny and I would have to quickly change the subject. I practically lived with the Hicks over the summer, I was with them for weeks at a time.  
"Just a ltiile bit but thats okay 'cause we all love it. Brings out you innocent side." I gave her a smile, leaning back in my chair.  
"Girls." called from the front in a stern voice.  
When both me and Panelia switched our attention to him, his firm stern voice turned to jelly as did most when they saw two highly goregous girls sitting and conversing together. Also when a highly trained vamp uses mind control on him so he wouldn't just make her shush up.  
"J-Just quiet it down a notch please."  
I gave a kurk nod as so did Panelia, "Okay."  
Unsure what to say he turned back around and tried to think of where he was and what he needed to do. Finally realizing he opened up the teachers guide to a lab, i suppose.  
"Your one kinda scary you know that?" Panelia had begun to notice how adults tend to not push my buttons and even some smart teenagers (only because they knew my status as a monster) and treated me with even more respect than any normal teen human would.  
I shrugged and stared straight ahead at the SMART board.  
Just when I opened my text book we had gotten in advance the other day, a balled up peice of paper hit me in the side of the head.  
I opened it and read:

_ Dont think just cause hes your friend, that he wants you. I'm the one he wants, not you, so back off freak_

I looked behind me and saw Grace and her barbie friends sitting diagonaly from me. They were laughing and Grace just smirked at me, twirling the sharpy inbetween her fingers. My blood boiled. NO one ever said I was going for him or that I even liked him for that matter.  
Angry, I glared at her and imagined her chair tipping and falling as she leaned back ever so slightly... and she did. She fell backwards and hit her shoulder on the desk side, making a loud painful thump!  
"Ahh! Owww!"She held her shoulder as the small shocks of pain trailed down her arm. Seeing her in pain made me fell better and satisfyied just as it made me feel sad and horrible. I ignored all fellings and watched the scene play out boredly as it replayed it self in reality.


End file.
